User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Category:Lordofmonsterisland {| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="50%" style="background:Black; border: 2px solid black; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em"| ' TALK {| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="50%" style="background:Green; border: 2px solid black; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em"| Welcome to my talk page :Hello. Welcome to WikiZilla! I've left you a message at Talk:Main Page. If you're looking for some help, there is a Wikia:Tutorial or you can ask me on my talk page. Angela talk 20:51, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :Hello. There is already a link to the Index in the sidebar. Is there somewhere else you wanted it. If there are userboxes on Wikipedia or another wiki you'd like you can copy those to this wiki. If you're not sure how, Splarka is Wikia's template expert and will be able to help you find the ones you want. Angela talk 04:17, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Well.... Well, I was gonna show you on your sig...but you appear to have removed it...so when you know what you want it to say and what you want it to look like, let me know. Peace. James-001 Email Hey, I emailed that guy two days ago and he still hasn't responded. I told him the situation and gave him the address to you page and to your comment page. It's really up to him whether he responds or not...do you think I should email his other address? Peace. James-001 Administrator pros and cons Hello. The advantages to being an admin are that you can delete pages and block problem users if this wiki ever has any. You can also change the logo and make changes to the interface. There's not really a downside, though you might find that users on the wiki turn to you more often for help if you're listed as an admin. Angela talk 14:08, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :I've made you an admin. Please see Common mistakes and the Administrators' how-to guide. Angela talk 14:22, 22 June 2007 (UTC) ::Please let me know who should be an admin here and I can make them one. You can't just copy text to here that is not under a free license. All work is copyrighted by default. Instead, just link to it instead of copying it. Angela talk 07:21, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :::You can write ''about it but you need to use your own words for that rather than taking his text. If you want to use the images, I suggest you ask him to release them under a free license. If he doesn't want to, you can just link to them. Angela talk 14:48, 26 June 2007 (UTC) James Thanks for posting at site but plz try to post more and i will recommend you as a mod im on right now if you want to come P.S this site sucks is a spammer dont listen to him P.S.S someone hacked into your account last night but we banned him so website GO back to the website i pm you some thing on it website ok James you be the admin i think you will do a better job just create a new one its free and go to the adminastrator board at the bottom to control then pm me the link at the animal crossing arena site ok websites two ok your an admin at the site but i need you to register at my other site so you can be admin there too http://wwwxboxextreme.createforum.net/ Done! Fixed Template:USERNAME by adding stuff to MediaWiki:Common.js (might take a little while before it takes effect), and Template:Clear just had the wrong coding. =D --GPT(talk) 19:36, 4 July 2007 (UTC) :Hmm... weird... I dunno what's wrong, but Relentless might. --GPT(talk) 01:32, 6 July 2007 (UTC) MGR-IInd MGR-IInd was a G-Force mech in the game Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact go to the page to see a picture. Merging I think it's a good idea. That wiki couldn't definitely use some help and might be better over here. Be aware if you merge the content that some of it (like this) was just copied from Wikipedia without attribution or proper formatting. V-Rex hasn't logged onto Wikia for a few weeks and the wiki's founder, Wattamb5000, not since last October. Angela (talk) 23:47, 23 August 2007 (UTC)